


决裂与复合

by UDA_QianNian



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UDA_QianNian/pseuds/UDA_QianNian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chales 失去了双腿以后他们两个的故事，与电影走向完全不同。没有任何人想要真正介入他们，但他们却依旧在分分和和之中，从未放弃过彼此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 简简单单的决裂与复合，对于他们两个来说也永远只是如此。

       Charles失去了他的双腿。

       他知道，这份天生的能力对他来说意味着什么，无非是痛苦与责任。他为此经历了他人生中似乎是最颓废的一段时间，他甚至以为自己失去了一切。

       他失去了双腿，他失去了伙伴，他失去了Raven，他甚至失去了Erik——他曾经除了Raven外最重要的人。最重要的是，他自己选择了这一切，他自己选择了与Erik他们决裂。

       痛苦如同丝线般轻轻地却又残忍地缠绕在他的心头，看似毫无伤害，却如利刃一般时时刻刻无情地刺痛着他的心，不至于剧烈得撕心裂肺，却总是无时无刻的萦绕着他，让他痛不欲生。

　　而且，他渐渐觉得自己的能力似乎不再受自己的控制了。他坐在轮椅上，那个让他痛恨至极的轮椅上，无所事事地徘徊着，心中的绞痛令他心烦意乱。毫无征兆的，一个人的思想侵入了他的大脑，如此的突然，可没等他反应过来，每个人的思想一个接一个的迫不及待地涌入了他的大脑，杂乱而喧闹，冰冷而陌生，犹如一个个残酷的信号，宣告了Charles彻底的崩溃。

　　他迫不及待的想逃离这里，他不想让别人看到他这狼狈的样子，他不想承认自己失去了自己的双腿，他更加无法忍受脑中那令他发疯的喧闹。他感到世界都仿佛在他面前变得支离破碎，他在心中呐喊着想要逃离这里，逃离一切。他几乎是发了疯一般努力地从轮椅上站起，挣扎着想要逃出这里，或许一切只是他自己的臆想，或许一切都不是事实……

　　但是他无法保证平衡，狠狠地摔在了地上，粗糙的地面擦破了他的手，头部也毫无意外的狠狠砸在地面上，留下一片新鲜的伤痕，同时震荡感让他一阵眩晕。他已经感受不到疼痛，最终无力地瘫倒在街上，停滞在了川流不息的人流中。他已经不记得周围的某个人走过来对他说了些什么，事实上他也根本听不见那人在说什么，他只看见了那个人嘴唇上下活动，眼神中透露着关切。不过，他已经不在乎了。他觉得自己的意识似乎在一点点的远去，但他却淡淡地笑了，他早已失去了他让自己活着的最后一个理由——希望。

　　Charles那双美丽的蓝色眼睛已经变得空洞，脸上也没有了表情，整个身体都完全倒在了地上，自然而又顺畅，宛若一尊破碎的大理石雕像，毫无声息。头上的伤口流出血液，顺着他额头的轮廓滴落到地上。他静静地感受着地面冰冷的触感，不及钢铁的寒冷，却让他觉得那是他生命中最后的感觉。他静静地等待着黑暗的降临，合上了他的眼，无牵无挂，毫不负责，他猜想这应该是他在人生中做的最后一个任性的决定。渐渐地，一切归于沉寂，他觉得，他大概是死了，原因是自己给自己的心理压力过大而没有及时诊治，或者是脑震荡，也许是失血过多。

　　Charles觉得自己近乎变态般的享受着生命流逝的感觉，可他听到了一种微弱而规律的滴答声，清脆悦耳，宛若一滴清泉从树叶上滚落，在空中留下一道道优美的轨迹后落入水中。可随着嗅觉的渐渐恢复，他感觉到一股浓烈而刺鼻的消毒水味扑面而来。他突然觉得失望，因为某个好心的路人，他没有死（虽然事实上他在当时情况下根本死不了）。

　　他极不情愿地睁开双眼，看见Hank正无奈而又担心地看着他。看见Charles的苏醒，Hank几乎算是夸张地松了一口气，然后让Charles意外的什么都没有问，只是淡淡地叹了口气，告诉了Charles出院的时间。

　　Charles对此十分感激，因为他真的不想在承受一次已经经历过的痛苦，每一次会想都会对他造成极大的伤害。他知道Hank非常想要帮助他，也知道Hank心中的疑问，因此他更加欣慰Hank并没有如此直接地让他回答他不愿回想的所有的一切。Charles知道自己在逃避，可这有什么关系呢……

　　头部的疼痛让Charles多少清醒了一些，但他仍有一些眩晕感。他惊讶地感到他现在只能感受到Hank一人的思想，然后他知道这是Hank的功劳，他不知费了怎样的周折才找到了一间独立至此的病房。Charles第一次觉得自己应该如此的报答一个人。

　　他索性闭上眼睛，努力让自己进入梦乡，Erik以前曾经用玩笑的口气对他说过一句“Sleep tight”，但是现在这似乎成为了他一直以来努力的目标，但他几乎从来没有成功过。每一次他都会梦见很多事，Raven的离开，还有Erik……每一次他都会满身冷汗的从梦中惊醒，而每一次他心中的痛苦都会在增多一些，无形中让他崩溃。

　　Hank一直默默地注视着他，他明白一切对这位博爱、智慧的人来说有多大的打击，他心中的疑问又何尝不多。只是他明白如何去做，他答应过Raven照顾好她脆弱的哥哥，甚至接受了Erik曾经暗示自己无论以后发生什么只要对Charles不好就会付出代价的话（即使Erik从没有直白地表达过这个意思），虽然现在这两个人的话都是如此的不真实，就是这两个人让Charles坠入了痛苦的深渊，但他依旧决定帮助他，毕竟他在自己迷失之时指引过自己，用他独有的智慧和辩论技巧，某种意义上拯救了自己。

　　Hank无法解开Charles的心结，于是他开始研究让Charles恢复行走能力，或许这是目前为止唯一一个能够让他感到好受一点的方法。

　　Charles躺在病床上，第三十七次梦见了沙滩上发生的所有事，以及Erik。


	2. Chapter 2

清晨的阳光透过窗户照进室内，在地上投下一片光晕，温暖而柔和。

Charles静静地坐在病床上，显得异常平静，没有了脆弱，没有了烦躁，没有了愤怒。他蓝得不可思议的眼睛中没有一丝波动，但也并不深邃，宛若失去了所有光彩的坦桑石①，美丽而脆弱，坚硬而破碎，璀璨而遥远，被深深地隐藏在阴霾中。

他想要爆发，他想要真真正正地发泄一次，肆意地用各种恶毒的语言谴责Erik的无情，愤恨他带走了Raven，怨恨他带走了自己生活中的几乎全部；他也想再次找到Raven，用自己以前的套路把她劝回来，告诉她怎样才是相对正确的，告诉她Erik该死的有多么的极端。

可是他真的不再有希望了，他不再期盼着Raven相信自己的观点，他不再期盼着Erik的到来，更不会期待着这两个人对自己稍有考虑。他曾经劝服了许多人加入自己和Erik，他也曾开导过无法控制自己能力的其他人，他总是尝试着让自己往好的方面想，每一次他都成功了，可这一次，他觉得自己如同一个误入泥潭沼泽的可怜生物，挣扎、反抗都已成了徒劳，可何况是所谓的希望，那简直比竞选的演讲辞更苍白无力。

突然间，自己金属的床头发出了一点细微的声响，Charles几乎是有些惊喜的认为那是Erik。可他下一秒立刻否定了自己愚蠢且幼稚的想法，微微叹了口气悲哀自己的天真，Erik和Raven一点都不会关心他。

他再一次肯定地告诉自己——Erik永远不会回来了，Raven也是如此。

如果不是他察觉到了Hank的思想，他根本不会注意到Hank已经悄悄地走了进来。他能够感受到Hank现在是有多么的矛盾、担心，他努力着作出一个较为自然的微笑试图缓解一下Hank紧张的情绪，不过他发现自己肯定是失败了。

“Hank，早上好。我是说，谢谢。”Charles努力用一种更轻松的语气说话，却发现自己的声音中略微有一点沙哑的迹象。

“这对我来说算不上什么，Charles。”Hank认真地看着Charles，“我找到治好你的腿的方法了，我昨天把以前的研究整理了一遍之后有了一个设想，然后我试验了一下，它成功了。”

Charles顿时欣喜若狂，不过随即他感受到了Hank脑中的内容，他只觉得全身的血液骤然间变得冰冷。

“但是，要以我的能力为代价……”

“是的……”

Charles感到自己的指尖在微微地颤抖，可他本应异常开心——他终于摆脱了让他被折磨至此的能力，他也可以不再担心走在街上再次被脑中充满的杂乱思想所影响，他甚至可以不用坐那把令他厌恶至极的轮椅，他可以结束他的假期像往常一样正常的工作，当一个真正的正常人。最重要的是，这样他就可以完全摆脱掉Erik，也不用为那些事情所担心。

可他却感到恐惧，和异常的不适。他发现自己内心的深处是如此希望保留这份天生的礼物，他不想失去为人类而战的资本，让不想失去找到Erik的机会，他想要Erik还能再次被自己劝服，回归原来的样子，偶尔坐在一起下棋，调侃着彼此，说着彼此都知道的富含暗示的话，没有争斗，没有对立，没有决裂。他也希望Raven也能像原来一样坐在自己旁边听自己念自己冗长的论文，时不时的指指点点。可这一切都在Erik戴上头盔的一刹那全部灰飞烟灭。但是他并不后悔自己当时忍受着怎样剧烈的疼痛只为了控制住Shaw给Erik安全的保障，只因为他不想让Erik受伤。他只恨Erik拿走了那个头盔。

“Charles，我知道你需要时间考虑一下……”

“不，我不需要。”

“难道你不想再联系到他们了吗？”

“我不想。”

Charles一边回答一遍努力说服自己，即便他知道Hank这样做只是为了自己的感受。

Charles从没有这样急切地想要使自己信服，他曾经可以滔滔不绝地用自己语言的武器劝服一个人，使一种想法彻底地影响一个人。可是现在他才发觉自己曾经的话语是多么的让人感觉……置身事外，他再一次肯定没有人能够劝服自己了。

他的内心挣扎着，而且讽刺般的，他的内心中还存留着一点用能力找到Erik和Raven的希望，渺小至极，却又确实存在。他不愿承认这一点，这种希望是多么的可笑，更何况是在经历了这一切之后。

这都是为了Raven……而且只为了Raven。

Charles企图找出一个合理的原因解释这些，但他只能将这一切全都归结到自己依旧关心这妹妹，而且他绝对不会放心Raven和Erik在一个阵营里对Raven造成的不良影响。

不，我必须接受这种药……

他觉得自己累了，他真的太疲倦了。他不想再听见他人脑海中的声音，他不想再回忆起Erik那双富有魅力的眼睛，也不想回想起他感染力极强的几乎算得上是温暖的笑容。每次当他回想起Erik在古巴沙滩上看着自己的眼神，他都会觉得那阵细微而又持续不停的疼痛再次缠绕住自己，一点点地刺激着他脆弱的神经，似乎要将他随时摧毁，让他痛不欲生。

可是……Charles又是这样疯狂地想念着Erik，还有Raven。

不行，坚决不行！

他在心中呐喊着，撕心裂肺，痛彻心扉，犹如一个濒死的脆弱的生物，沉默着发出绝望的声音，如此的无力、充满乞求，谱写成世间最凄惨而华丽的乐章。

Hank静静地注视着Charles，看着他脸上的矛盾、脆弱，一言不发，只是默默地看着。

“我接受。”

Charles用了他目前最坚定的语气做出了决定。他感受得到自己心中的不愿，如此的强烈，强烈到在他说出这句话时他的心中产生了一种几乎让他晕厥的剧痛。他觉得自己身上所有的力气都被说出这句话所耗尽。

“Charles，我只是想让你好受一些，如果……”

“这是我的决定。”

Charles用自己最快的速度干脆地打断了Hank语气温柔得不可思议的话，因为他怕自己会忍不住拒绝，而他必须拒绝，他不能妥协，为了自己。

“好的。”Hank低了低头，“那要不要现在……”

“现在。”

Charles几乎是急躁地、无礼地再次打断了Hank。Hank没有说什么，只是准备好了注射器，然后细心地检查了一遍，迅速而又完全地仔细察看，看上去像是确保了一切都完美之后才准备开始。

当Hank马上就要把注射器的针头推进自己的胳膊里时，他看着Hank的眼睛，嘴角挂起一丝真诚的微笑。

“谢谢。”

Charles直视着Hank，眼神中的感激是如此的显而易见，本来有些无神的眼睛中似乎多了几分平日的光彩。

Hank也笑了。Charles感受到了他脑中的开心，纯正的、毫无杂质的开心——而这一切只是因为自己的一句谢谢，而且更无法解释的是，Hank根本没有因为自己刚刚的失礼有任何的不悦，而只有担心，以及自我检讨。

Hank犹如一束温暖的阳光无声地照亮了自己内心绝望无助所带来的黑暗，而为此，他只能感激，并且他无以为报。

Charles几乎感觉针头已经触到了自己的皮肤，可是下一秒，毫无预兆的，针头几乎是被残忍地狠狠扭曲。Charles无法感知到其他任何的思想，但他依旧恐惧地感受到了那种怒火，强烈、压抑、充满威胁，而这种愤怒只会属于一个人——Erik。


	3. Chapter 3

Charles惊愕地将目光转向门外，蓝色的眼睛中竟令人意外地闪过了一丝光芒。

惊喜、恐惧、愤怒、不知所措……Charles不知道自己应该怎样描述自己现在的感受。他眼本以为自己会将自己不愿提起的一切就这样想起，从而让他能够心安理得地怨恨，让他能毫无顾忌地愤怒，甚至让他无法控制的狂躁。而此时此刻，他的整个大脑中只有一个想法——Erik就在这里，Erik并没有就这样永远地离开。

然而他心中的喜悦几乎转瞬即逝，未知的恐惧再次在他脑海中萦绕，即便他是如何不愿承认，但他知道，自己竟是如此可悲地害怕着Erik。

接连不断的噪音无情地夺走了Charles思考的时间，有着一层铁皮的门被狠狠地扭曲着，发出令人感到不适的声音，最后仿佛不堪重负般随着一声巨响被甩到了门外，仿佛是以成撕心裂肺的哀嚎。

毫不出人意料地，Erik出现在了门口，不急不缓地步入Charles的房间。

EriK细微的脚步声此时却仿佛被无限放大般传入Charles的思绪中，一点点刺激着Charles的神经，而真正令Charles心寒意冷的，是他头上那个愚蠢的头盔。

那个该死的头盔让Charles在感受到硬币穿过大脑的剧痛后失去了Erik的联系，那个该死的头盔正式宣告了他和Erik的对立关系，那个该死的头盔毁灭了他想找到Erik的希望，让他彻底放弃！这个造型可笑的头盔总是能够让他在心中受尽折磨！此时此刻的Charles多么希望自己可以将一切的过错全部归咎在这个令人厌恶的头盔上。

“Charles……”Erik低沉迷人的嗓音多了几分难以察觉的嘶哑。

熟悉的声音随着Charles鼓膜的振动再次涌入Charles的脑海，Charles却只能转过头去，努力使自己的视线不与Erik的相遇。

“我亲爱的、可悲的Charles……”Erik的声音正如他的脚步般不紧不慢，“你已经愚蠢到这个地步了吗？”

Charles轻轻地咬了一下因为身体憔悴而苍白的嘴唇，使嘴唇添上了一抹细微却鲜艳的血色，却始终不敢看向Erik，身体甚至开始轻微地发抖，细长的手指不受控制地抓住被子的一角。

“哦……真是完美。”Erik眯了眯眼睛，令人难以察觉地咬了咬牙用着他那如同往常略带讽刺而又不容拒绝的语气说道，“看着我的眼睛，Charles。看着、我的眼睛。”

Charles索性闭上了眼睛，他才意识到不知为什么，他无法在Erik面前思考，他甚至没有应对的能力，他不知道自己怎样才有勇气看向Erik，他不知道自己怎样才能不在Erik面前让自己彻底崩溃，她不知道该怎样解释自己此时此刻可悲的懦弱。

Erik却已经失去了耐心：“Charles，我亲爱的朋友，你甚至都不敢看着我。”

“够了！”Hank盯着Erik，“够了，Erik，他还不是你害的！”

令人意外的，Erik并没有发表任何评论，只是静静地站着，灯光照射眉骨而投下的阴影让Charles看不清Erik的眼神。

屋中陷入了一片令人尴尬的沉寂，空气仿佛渐进凝固起来，对于Charles任何一种动作都可以牵动起一系列的恐惧，他真的太害怕现在的情况了。

“你要把一切责任都归咎于我？”Charles语气明显带有一丝颤抖。

“很显然这并不算是我的本意。”Erik微微挑了挑眉，“难道你现在要像个怨妇一样哭着喊着是我抛弃了你吗？”

Charles有些不可置信地抬起头看向Erik，而Erik正在一步步缓慢地逼近他，那份威严的糟糕的气场令他说不出话来。

“哦？难道你就是这么想的吗？你盼望着我就这么带着你可爱的妹妹过来找你，然后像一个虔诚的教徒那样，跪在你面前诚恳地忏悔自已的过错，弥补自己的罪恶？”Erik如同挑衅般缓缓地说着，似乎要让Charles听清每一个发音、每一丝轻蔑，“我亲爱的朋友，难道你失去了反驳的能力吗？难道你失去了你可怜的大脑吗？够了，Charles，你别想在我面前逃避！”

Hank听到了Erik的话，很明显地皱了皱眉，几乎是立刻说道：“Erik，你太……”

“我怎么了？”Erik语气中的不屑令Hank十分吃惊，“你想帮助你亲爱的教授，所以你就让他为了能够行走就废除了他的能力，你还真是爱他深沉。”

“Hank，你先出去吧……我觉得你很有必要帮我和院方商量一下门的赔偿问题。”Hank很明显还想说些什么，但被Charles阻止了。Hank淡淡地看了一眼房间中的两人，走出到了门外。

Charles有些失神地看着远处的一块地面，他不知道自己究竟为什么会有勇气说出这些话，也不知道自己究竟是为了什么会如此的心痛。他见鬼的再也不想听见Erik这么说话，一句“爱得深沉”真是究竟对Hank是怎样的侮辱。

渐远的脚步声却将无言的沉默带来到整个房间，两人相视对方，却又一时无言。

Charles想象过他们两个相遇时候的场景，或许是如同往常一般争吵，像个正常的人，充满了怨恨、劝谏、无奈的争吵。但从心底而言，他看向Erik，却从未如同看向一位敌人。

沉默让整个病房中的气氛渐渐凝固起来，Charles感到自己的大脑正在减缓思考的速度，如同刚刚超荷负载的机器失去了动力，缓缓地停止了运作的脚步。

灯光偏冷，照在Erik浅色的瞳孔，苍白地闪耀着暗淡的光。

当Charles正犹豫着准备对Erik说些什么的时候，Erik却难得地流露出一些厌烦的神情。

“真的够了，Charles，我不想听你的长篇大论，我不是你的心理医生。”Erik抿了抿本来就极薄的嘴唇，似乎在原本接近于平淡的语调中平添了几分刻薄，“你把Raven托付给了我，可是她现在已经不在我的控制范围内了。”

“你什么意思？”Charles几乎无法控制地立刻说出了这句话，他丝毫无法完全理解这整句话的意思。

“别急，我们脆弱的Charles。我没有你想象中那样卑鄙或是空闲。”Erik不留痕迹地皱了皱眉，“她是自己离开的。”

“她要去哪里？她要做什么？她为什么要走？”Charles感觉自己似乎已经失去了控制，不安、疑惑、畏惧、恐慌……一切能够令他焦躁、痛苦的情感都在这一刹那涌入他的思绪，将他的脑海中激起一阵阵的巨浪和风暴，混乱萦绕着他的一切想法。

Charles原本苍白的脸上蒙让了几层因为激动而产生的淡红，嘴唇也恢复了些许往日的红润，除去他略微有些凌乱的头发，他似乎并没有与一切灾难发生之前有所不同。

“我怎么会知道呢，我亲爱的朋友。”Erik似乎在一瞬间有一丝颓丧，但紧接着又恢复了原来的表情。

Charles茫然地垂下视线，死死地盯着手中被攥紧揉皱的布料。他再次抬头看向Erik，却恍惚中只看到如同钢铁一般冰冷、如同金属一般毫无温度的脸，他甚至因为这样的表情有一些不知所措。

“这就是你想要的吗？”Erik的语气略微柔和了起来，“这就是你一直以来的追求吗？”

“你是指什么？”Charles抬头看向Erik，“众叛亲离？还是和你站在对立面？”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”Erik坐在了他的床边的凳子上，“你不需要你的能力就可以轻松地读懂我。但你从来不说出来。”

“所以你气势汹汹地冲进来并不是为了嘲笑你昔日的朋友。”

Erik抿紧了自己薄而苍白的嘴唇，欲言又止地看向Charles明亮起来、湛蓝闪耀胜过世间一切宝石的美丽的眼睛，他在倒影中看到自己滑稽的紫色头盔，看到自己紧绷无情的脸，看到自己眼中几乎无处遁藏的无奈与依恋。

但是Charles会假装看不到，他在看到这一丝动摇时合上他的双眼；但是Erik不愿就如此显露，他在即将无法控制自我时用愤怒与刻薄将之蒙蔽收敛。


End file.
